


Adam Sandler Got Them Here

by Blooshie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, No Spoilers, One Shot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter, Team Bonding, dad tony stark, i love this so much, idk what else to tag this as, natasha romanov - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooshie/pseuds/Blooshie
Summary: Peter is finally hanging out with the Avengers for the first time and he wants to impress them. But when the Avengers seem like they're not the biggest advocates for sleep, hanging out gets harder and harder.





	Adam Sandler Got Them Here

Peter was teetering right on the edge of sleep, he knew he needed to go to bed but he didn't want to miss out on the fun. The Avengers had decided to hang out this weekend and Peter had said he'd love to come too. Little did he know just how late they planned to stay up. 

They were about halfway through some Adam Sandler movie (someone had told him what it was called but he really didn't care) when Peter started to nod off, his head bobbing back and forth, showing how hard he was fighting the urge to pass out.

Just as he pried his eyes open, they started to close again. 

"Maybe you should go to bed, kid." Tony teased. Peter eyes shot open and he glared at Tony. Tony smirked and ruffled the kid's hair.

"I don need to sleep. 'M fine. Watchin the movie." He slurred, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. 

He got back into the movie for a solid two minutes before he dosed off again, slowly sinking more and more to the left and beginning to lean on Natasha who just scoffed and smiled at him. A second later he jerked awake then was right back to teetering, leaning fully on Natasha, breathing evening out with each passing moment showing that he was finally asleep. 

Natasha smiled warmly at him. She loved Peter, he was a good kid. 

"Hey, Stark." She called for Tony's attention. Tony turned his attention away from the movie and looked towards the two of them. His face lit up and he smiled at the scene. Peter was out cold, leaning his head onto Nat's shoulder, arms hanging loosely at his sides. 

"I swear this kid, he never listens." Tony smiled warmly and stood up, walking over to Peter. He bent down and gently scooped Peter up in his arms. Peter jerked slightly but was back asleep in a matter of seconds. Tony carried him bridal style from the living room, down the hall, to his room. He gently laid Peter on the bed, draping the blanket over him before walking away and went to close the door behind him when he heard a tired whine in protest. 

"Where you going?" Peter asked, his words so slurred it sounded like senseless babbling. He looked back at the kid who was leaning up in his arms and squinting at Tony, trying to focus his vision on him as best he could in the dark room.

"Go to bed, Pete. It's late." Tony turned back into the room and laid Peter back on the bed. Peter tried to resist but gave in easily and slumped back on the pillows, eyes half lidded. 

"But I dun wanna miss the fun." He whined. Tony chuckled under his breath. So that's why he doesn't want to go to sleep? He should've expected it. 

"We're not doing anything else tonight, kid. We're in for the night." He reassured but Peter still looked apprehensive. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over the kid.

"We'll do something tomorrow, okay?" 

"Promise?" Peter sounded so hopeful Tony was finding it hard to believe the kid was 17. 

"Promise. Now sleep." He turned to leave again, this time getting almost all the way out of the room before Peter said something again. 

"Night, Tony." He called. Tony stopped for a minute and turned to look a the kid one more time. He smiled warmly at Peter. He'd gotten so close to him recently. He really was like the son Tony never had. Little did Tony know, he was like the father Peter never got to know. 

"Night, Pete." He quietly closed the door behind him, smiling to himself before walking back to join the others. 

He sat back in his seat beside Nat, trying to get back into the movie but found himself thinking about what it was he could do with Peter tomorrow. Natasha nudged him lightly, snapping him out of his daze and turning all of his attention onto the ex-assassin. She was smiling at him. 

"What?" He was confused if he was being honest. Nat didn't always smile, only if the smile was because of Clint's children or Peter. 

"You're a good dad to him. He really looks up to you, Tony." She praised. Tony was taken aback for a moment, not expecting a genuine compliment.

"I'm glad I can be that for him." And he was. Peter needed some kind of father figure in his life after the death of his uncle. And he barely got to know his actual parents.

Even though Tony wasn't a legal guardian of Peter, Peter was nothing less than his kid. And he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
